


The Auror, The Lunatic and the Psycho

by Maizeysugah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Dark, Draco is Insane, Edgeplay, Harry and Draco were Lovers, Harry is an Auror, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Tom is evil, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Harry Potter is taken hostage and held for ransom by his ex-boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. While waiting for the delivery, the starving madman takes to the streets to make some money and brings back the most interesting client, one who wants Harry to join them in bed, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hostage

_I hope this gets to you fast. I’ve gone and done something bad. I didn’t mean to, it was so sudden and rash, but they wouldn’t let me leave. I just wanted out, you know? They must have contacted the Ministry, told them they found me. There were twelve or so Aurors standing around me in a matter of minutes. That fucking Weasley bird had her wand out. I just took it—and him. I want to come home. Will you help me?_

Lucius Malfoy read over the letter four times before crumpling it up. The cryptic words were handwritten by his only son pleading for help. There was no help for Draco but now it seemed the Daily Prophet’s articles were true. He was out. He had escaped and was out there and needed his father. He threw the letter into the fireplace. 

Tossing two-hundred golden Galleons into a small leather satchel, he attached it to the delivering eagle owl’s leg and shooed it off. 

* * *

Holding one hand over his face, and the other clutching the gold, Draco let out the most anguished of wails. “This is what I get for risking my life…Do you see it!? Two-hundred fucking Galleons!?” He threw the money across the room and circled around to the back of the chair holding his prisoner, leaning into his ear. “I’m going to get thousands for you…millions maybe.” 

Tired, hungry, and more than a little irate, Harry Potter growled at his captor. His muscles tensed fully, shaking under the stress of the lunatic coming too close to him once more. “Get the hell away from me, Draco.” 

Draco backed up, giggling under his hand. “You’re all the same, aren’t you? Use me up, toss me away…We’ve had some good times together, Harry. Don’t you want another go, or has that wondrous status of hotshot Auror made you too good for me?” 

“Just forget about that and let me up. I won’t hurt you. I’ll forget this happened and you can crawl back under whatever rock they dragged you out from.” Harry took several deep breaths. Getting too worked up again might get him another dose of Draco’s medicine. He eyed the large bottle sitting on the table across the room, sensing that Draco was thinking about it too. 

Cold fingers wrapped around Harry’s chin, lifting his head up. “That’s the only thing that keeps you from hurting me, Mr. Golden Boy,” he murmured. “You are out of your sodding mind if you think I’m letting you go. First off, you’d tell him, I know you would. It’s the scar. Snape told me you two have a link. You’d tell him where I was just to get me killed.” 

Harry gawked at the man. “Are you talking about Voldemort? Why in the hell would I let him know where I was?” 

“Lies, lies, lies…LIAR!” Draco backed up again. He rubbed the bruise on his forearm, remembering Harry’s last broken promise. “You just shut up while I think. I’ve got to think.” 

“I doubt that you can,” whispered Harry. 

“What?” 

Harry glanced surreptitiously at the door leading to the outside of the filthy bedsit he’d been drugged and dragged into three days earlier. The first movement he heard outside would be Draco’s downfall. He’d scream like a little girl to get someone’s attention if he had to. “I doubt that you can think,” he said a bit louder. “You seem to have a problem doing that lately. One too many Cruciatus Curses, Malfoy? Your master isn’t the wonderful chap you thought he was?” 

Draco walked over to the small walled dining table and lifted the bottle of medicine up. “That’s all right. You’ll be sorry for that.” He walked back in front of Harry, watching him twist against the thin rope binding him to the chair. Tickling his chin, he leaned in and smiled a toothy smile. “Tip your head back or I’ll do it for you.” 

Feeling a panic rise within him, and a burning flush spread over his cheeks, Harry nearly fell back in his chair. He looked up at the tall pale man with a lovely set of pleading doe eyes. “I’ll shut up,” he said in reluctance. It was either that or the medicine, and staying quiet seemed like a much better choice. 

Returning the bottle to the table, Draco turned around and leaned back against it. “Thought so.” Dressed in a black velvet tuxedo with his hair pulled back, Draco looked sorely out of place. The one-room rental he had paid for was nothing short of…nothing. 

He coughed into his hand and wiped the small spatter of blood it produced on the sleeve of his jacket. “What’s it like being an Auror, Harry? How do you sleep at night hunting down innocent people and throwing them into asylums?” 

Harry shrugged, deciding that his true answer might get him into more trouble. 

“I was a true Malfoy once..That was power. I was so tall and gorgeously-handsome, and so much better than you were. I was rich, full of knowledge. I had anything I wanted given to me without question. H-how did this change over the course of a few silly years?” 

“You’re still tall…” Harry regretted letting the comment slip the instant Draco pushed away from the table. 

As quickly as it came, Draco lost the sorrowful façade he bore. His demeanour hardened like hoarfrost. “You need to use the loo or something? I’ve got to go out again. I’ll probably be gone all night if I don’t bring anyone back here.” 

“Give me a glass of water,” he demanded. 

“You’ll have plenty of water later.” Draco walked to the tiny kitchenette and grabbed an unwashed tumbler out of the cupboard. He filled it with a reddish liquid and returned, carrying it with an extended pinkie. With a smirk, he held the cup to Harry’s lips. 

The sticky-sweet juice leaked from the corners of his mouth and onto his smudgy tee shirt. “Mmm, so enticing, Harry. I love the way this stains your lips all red.” Instinctively, Draco leaned into his face and licked off the remnants of his drink from his chin. 

Harry jerked his head to the side, tucking his chin against his shoulder. “Stop that,” he whispered. “Didn’t you say you had to go out? You should probably do that.” 

Draco chuckled as he pulled a small knife from his jacket pocket. Harry followed the glinting blade until it disappeared behind him, and felt the rope wrapped tightly around his chest go slack. “Get up, time for bed.” Helping him stand, ignoring the groans from sitting in constriction all day, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and helped him hop to the bathroom. 

“Oh no, not the tub again, please,” Harry whimpered, feeling his heart begin to thump somewhere in his throat. Wearing only his skivvies, he knew he was in for another long, cold, wet evening with no sleep. Bent fully over the tub, his hands were twisted up behind him. The rope binding them was cut, and lack of sleep or food kept his strength to fight back very minimal. He eyed the horrific pair of handcuffs glimmering back at him that were welded to the tap, and fought with everything he had to keep his wrists from being shackled to them. 

With a snap, Draco closed a cuff over his right wrist and sat back to catch his breath. “You’re making this more difficult than it should be.” After a minute or so, he snatched the other arm and crossed it over, cuffing it securely in place. It was only a matter of getting the rest of the man into the tub now. Once he was in and fully restrained, he could go out feeling a little more at ease. “I hope the water’s still warm. I don’t remember when I drew this.” 

“It’s been hours since you came in here last…Maybe you should…wait, wait, Draco—FUCK!” With a splash, Harry’s back arched up from the frigid water soaking through his shirt and shorts. The old claw-footed tub was filled halfway up with the coldest water he could ever remember feeling wash over his skin, much colder than the night before. 

His legs were parted and splayed over the sides. His ankles were rebound to the tub legs, forcing his torso to sink to the bottom. With his arms extended over him, he had to struggle to keep his head above water. 

Draco knelt down beside him, brushing back the wet hair from his forehead. “You survived last night, I’m confident you can do it again.” His words were as nurturing as his petting. His velvet suit was saturated and his hair jutted out at all angles, but he didn’t seem to notice. “You’re so strong, I know you can do it again, Harry.” 

“You’re fucking nutters, Malfoy. Why don’t you just kill me and end this!” Harry shot back. His eyes widened and he gritted his teeth, watching Draco pick the ballgag up from the ledge of the tub and dangle it over him. “I’ll shut up. I swear I won’t make a peep.” 

“You know I could never kill anyone, Harry. And why do you always fight back? You haven’t given in to one single thing yet,” he said, forcing the thick rubber ball between Harry’s teeth. Harry made a pathetic squeaky noise as it was buckled into place, forcing his jaw painfully open. “I hope it doesn’t hurt. I don’t deal in pain, I use this.” He tapped the side of his head and winked. 

As a final touch, Draco pulled the soaked tee shirt up over Harry’s chest, and his shorts down as far as the material would give. He stood up to look over his handiwork, leaving the Auror fully exposed and completely humiliated. He couldn’t help but laugh under his hands. “You still look really sexy. I miss tasting that pretty cock of yours. Maybe when I get back, hmm?” 

Ignoring the dirty looks, Draco went to the sink and turned the water on; creating a white noise to drown out any remaining sound Harry might muster up to alert someone. “Yeah, this’ll definitely keep you busy for a while…I’ll be back as soon as I’ve made enough to eat tomorrow, but you know how it goes when you’re trying to make money in London…Now, don’t exert yourself too much. I’ll want to have decent sex when I return. I miss holding you, yea know? Buh-bye!”

* * *

As the sun began to rise, its yellow-orange glow cast blissful light into the dark bathroom from under the door. 

It had been hours that he lay there shivering. Harry screamed as loudly as he could every minute or so, and then waited for any sort of response in return. Somehow he managed to free one of his hands. Although the wound it created would probably need several healing spells, that was something Draco would not be upfront about doing. “Someone please help me! Can anyone hear me!?” 

During the moments of rest, he’d try to reach the rope binding his ankles, or shift around to take the weight off of his other wrist. He’d pulled the plug holding the bath, but after the awkward position it had left him in, he wasn’t entirely certain that was the best idea. The muscles in his calves cramped up with spasm every half hour or so, making it that much harder to fight off the tears threatening to spill out over his cheeks. 

“I need help! I’m in room six! Please, if someone can hear me--FUCKING HELP ME!”  

Standing outside, with his arms around a very tall and handsome man, Draco broke the kiss with a wince. “Room six…that’s your room,” said the man, pointing at the crooked brass ‘6’ hanging in front of them. 

“Oh, ignore him. That’s just my brother, Harry…He’s mental. Must have left him in the bath again, I do that sometimes. Come on in, make a drink, I’ll handle it,” he said back sweetly, guiding the man in through the door. He giggled and waved, and slid in backward through the bathroom door. 

“You son of a bitch!” he cried, throwing his body over Harry’s. Shouting, pulling hair, and hard thumping against the tiled walls startled the third man into peeking inside. He stood in the doorway, awestruck. His rent boy was handcuffing a bleeding, soaking wet young man inside of the bathtub. “There, You fuck! How’d you get free then? *gasp* Don’t you give me that look! Just stay quiet, got a date here and we need this money!” 

“I’ve left something in my car. I’m going to go get it.” The man stepped backward out of the doorway as Draco scrambled and fell on his face to catch him. 

“Wait! Don’t go!” he shouted, rounding the corner and throwing his whole body in front of the door. “He’s just a bit too much for me to handle, you know? He won’t be a problem, please don’t leave yet, Tom.” 

The man removed his brimmed hat and glanced back into the bathroom, seeing Harry yanking at the handcuffs. A wicked smile curled his full lips. “Honestly, I’m just getting something from the boot. Think your brother might want to join in?” 

Draco suppressed the oncoming maniacal laughter that filled his head and settled on a healthy chortle. “Uh, yeah…I, uh…let me just…He needs a dose of his medicine and he’ll be all over yea, love. You like him? Yeah, he’s real pretty, isn’t he? I swear he’s worth at least fifty more quid. Okay?” 

“Yes, indeed. Get him on the bed,” he said. “Don’t drug him, keep him tied up, though…I like that. I want him to see me very clearly while I take that sweet little arse of his, okay?” 

“Yes, sir!” chimed Draco. He dashed back into the bathroom and dropped to his knees beside the tub. “Hey, Harry, guess what?” 

Harry was now sporting a large lump on his forehead to go with the gaping wound on his wrist. Reluctantly, Draco took out his wand, hating to use magic when it was so easily traceable, but needing the money more. Galleons were useless in London. He couldn’t risk exchanging them anywhere, and a hundred-fifty pounds would support him and his captive for a very long time before the ransom was delivered. 

Running the tip of his wand over the cuts and bruises, he healed the abrasions quickly. “You’re going to be so pissed off at me later. But if you cooperate, I promise no more tub, okay?” 

“Who is that out there? Draco, are you a prostitute?” 

“Er…sort of. And so are you now…just tonight, so let’s be getting you out and on the bed---” 

Harry shook his head repeatedly. “No! Don’t do this, Draco, don’t you fucking dare do this!” 

“Need some help?” Tom stood in the doorway watching Harry squinting up at him. Draco shoved his wand back into his pocket and nodded, finding it impossible to think of any way of moving Harry alone without magic. “Draco, why don’t you go and get the bed comfy. I’ll handle this.” 

“Are you sure? He’s--” 

“Yes, quite sure,” Tom said. 

“Don’t leave me in here alone,” whispered Harry. For the first time since he’d been kidnapped, the sense of true helplessness overcame him. His forehead began hurting, and his already dulled vision wove in and out of focus. The tall man in the heavy overcoat loomed over the tub as Draco walked out of the bathroom. He closed in, licking his lips, unbuckling the ballgag from around his neck. Harry slowly recognised the handsome man’s face. 

“Surprise, baby...Miss me?” 

“DRACO!” 

Peeling off the remainder of his clothes, the guilty pangs began to set into Draco’s psyche. No matter how mentally unstable he had become, he didn’t really have the heart to want to involve Harry in this shameful line of work. “You know what, Tom? I wasn’t thinking right. Just leave him in there and keep the money. I really should take care of him…” 

“I told you to get the bed ready.” Draco looked back nervously at Tom. He had Harry draped over his shoulder. His hand was kneading the fleshy globes of his arse under his shorts. “Your brother isn’t feeling well, sort of went unconscious.” 

“Just put him down and get out.” Draco looked down at his jacket, knowing his wand was close if he needed it. 

Tom dropped the unconscious Auror on the bed. “I’ll give you three-hundred for the both of you. Don’t pass this up,” he said in a seductive slur, crossing to the side of the bed. He cupped the nape of Draco’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Did you say three-hundred quid?” Peeking down at Harry, the guiltiness flip-flopped around in his head. He looked into Tom’s dark eyes and smiled. “Fine, but there are rules you need to follow. You can’t hurt him or me, and when I say we’re done, you leave. Got it?” 

“Understood, doll,” he said through a smile. “I need rope. I put some on the table over there, get it.” 

Tom looked over his shoulder to watch the swan-like elegance of Draco as he sauntered naked over to the table. It would be a shame to have to destroy something so lovely. Maybe… “We’ll see what happens.” 

Draco tossed him the rope. “Did you say something?” 

“No, just thinking out loud. Have a drink while I make your brother a little more comfortable,” he instructed, pointing to the bottle of vermouth on the mantle. 

Draco poured himself a glass and settled on the side of the bed, watching Tom cross and rope off Harry’s hands over his head. He nuzzled against him, darting his tongue between his parted lips, feeling the guilt begin to resurface. “You should know something…He’s not going to be a willing participant--but he won’t tell—he can’t. He’s sort of my boyfriend…well, was. I’m holding him hostage. I kidnapped him the other day.” 

Tom snorted. “And that makes it all the more fun, does it not? Eh, Harry? Harry, wake up now,” he said softly, slapping the side of his face with his fingertips. 

The searing pain keeping him trapped in stasis dissipated. Harry’s eyes opened slowly. Draco snuggled against him, stroking his face. “You okay? I’m really sorry about tonight. I fucking love you so much, Harry. So much…” 

Harry locked eyes with Tom. He twisted at the rope keeping him trapped between the two psychopaths. “He’s got you working overtime, I see. How’d you figure out where we were so quickly?” 

Tom removed his overcoat and tossed it on the floor. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just here to get what I paid for.” He loosened the knot of his tie, kicked off his shoes, and unbuckled the belt of his trousers. “Be a good boy now. Don’t spoil this for your little boyfriend here. I’d hate to have to end it all so early in the evening.” 

Harry lunged back as he leaned in, kicking at the bedding to distance himself from the Death Eater as much as possible. “Don’t fucking touch me, Riddle!” 

Draco cocked his head at Harry. “Riddle, that name sounds familiar—do you know this bloke?” 

“Gag him!” Tom roared. He clamped his hand down over Harry’s mouth and scowled at Draco. “Get the fucking gag from the loo and plug him up before I snap his neck! He doesn’t know what he’s saying----He’s sick, right? You want your money, right, boy!?” 

In a daze, Draco stood up and walked toward the bathroom. “Er…I think you…should…” His words trailed off, seeing the red glint burn in Tom’s eyes. “I’ll get the gag.” 

“Yeah,” Tom said. He sat back on the bed and pressed his thumb against Harry’s Adam’s apple, squashing it deep every time he tried to speak. He rested over the shell of his ear. “You should really think before you speak, Harry. Now I’ll have to kill you both after I fuck the living daylights out of you.” 

“No you don’t,” he wheezed, looking up at him. “He’s sick. He won’t remember anything. Just let him go.” 

“How noble…Unfortunately, our master wants him dead or alive, and you…just dead.” His mouth began a journey from Harry’s throat to his chest, bunching the tee shirt up between his fingers. He tightened the grip over his throat as his tongue lashed his nipples into hardness. Moving downward, he played in the soft trail of hair on his stomach, tasting the thin white scars littering his torso. They were battle wounds he inflicted upon the Auror during their last encounter. “Well, these healed well. Beautiful really…” 

Harry hadn’t noticed Draco standing over him. Being roughly strangled, his mind went numb, his vision blackened. The lack of oxygen was overwhelming. He felt himself slipping steadily into the pit of darkness. 

The sound of a spell being cast, a body slumping over and rolling off the bed, and cold fingers massaging his cheeks brought him back to the living. He opened his eyes and looked up into the two loveliest pools of light grey he had ever seen. 

“I told him not to hurt you,” Draco whispered. “Are you all right?” 

Harry nodded. “You have to kill him, Draco. Just do that for me--trust me. He’s a Death Eater.” His voice was raspy and weak, and every word he spoke tore at his vocal chords. “Kill him, Draco. Use the wand.” 

“You know I can’t kill anyone, Harry. He’s not going anywhere, it’ll be okay.” He crawled into bed next to Harry and draped his arm over his chest. “I’m so tired…took some medicine, yea know? So fucking tired.” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, get up, Draco!” Harry could hear the snores of both Malfoy and Riddle buzz in his ears. He knew it was only a matter of time before the wrong one of the two woke up when the spell wore off. “Someone please help! I know someone can hear me! We’re in room six, you fucking bastards!” 

“God, Harry, shut up,” Draco mumbled. He was too far gone to do anything. Growling, Harry rolled off the bed, landing on his feet. He yanked at the rope attached to the bars of the bedstead. The spindles were made of old wood. They were solid but heavily worn and abused by whoever had lived in the bedsit over the last forty or so years. Each jerk against it creaked loudly. The board began to give, he was almost free. 

“So I had this idea,” The words stopped Harry’s breath. He went rigid, feeling the heat of Riddle on the nape of his neck. “Why don’t you get back on the bed and lay nice and still while I go get my wand and finish what we started here.” 

His wand? Didn’t Draco have a wand? Harry looked down at the sleeping boy on the bed. The wand he had taken from Ginny was lying next to his head. He played it as cool as he could. He fell slack against Tom, who was now sucking on the nape of his neck. “You should just leave and go lick your wounds now, Riddle. You know I always win in these situations. How many times have I killed you now…seven? Lost count after that run in at Kings Cross.” 

“And yet- here I am, back again to piss on your life,” he replied smugly, pressing his groin against Harry’s backside. Casually, he slid the Auror’s knickers down his hips. “And how many times have I done this to you before you managed to kill me, hmm? Oh, that’s right…I’ve lost count too. Let’s call this one ‘number eight’, shall we?” 

Harry could feel Tom’s thick cock resting against the small of his back. Tom grabbed him by the neck, forcing his head against his shoulder to cram the ballgag back in his mouth. He stepped down on Harry’s shorts and lifted him up, freeing him from the garment. “Get up there, on your knees, hold onto the bedstead,” he ordered, giving Harry a shove. 

Harry took his time, adjusting a pillow by his knee, sliding it over the wand. He was certain if he got hold of it he could kill Riddle easily enough with a nonverbal spell. He’d done it before under more gruelling circumstances than this, but the last time the other person with him during the fight, Ronald Weasley, happened to be conscious and not a lunatic. 

Draco began to stir beside them. He opened an eye and glanced up at Harry, who was adamantly trying his best to keep Riddle’s hands away from his crotch. “Nah, mate, let me do that,” he mumbled, pushing himself up on an elbow to slide in closer to Harry. “I know just how he likes it.” 

“Be my guest, doll.” Tom began slicking up his shaft, wrapping his fingers around his engorged manhood. As wicked and heartless as he was, he really was a gorgeous specimen to behold. Harry had little idea of how the Dark Lord kept resurrecting that part of his soul. Tom Riddle was simply always there. He was very powerful, but nothing compared to Voldemort, and killing him always gave Harry a small sense of victory. 

Grabbing a handful of cheeks, Tom prodded Harry with his middle finger. “Always loved this sweet flesh of yours, baby,” he whispered in a husky voice. “Of all the Ministry Aurors I’ve sexually assaulted, none of them bring the gratification of this juicy arse.” 

Draco had rolled beneath Harry, nibbling and rubbing the head of his burgeoning cock with his teeth and tongue, running his thumb between the shaft and his silky balls. As hard as Harry tried to concentrate on getting his hands free, Draco did indeed know exactly how he liked it. He dropped his head over the bedstead, banging it several times to block out the deliciousness of his actions. 

Tom placed his hand on Harry’s belly as he positioned himself. “Oh, this is going to hurt,” he whispered against his ear as he plunged into his entrance. Harry tensed up and cried out loudly despite the gag filling his mouth. He arched his back, resting his head on Riddle’s shoulder. 

The pain was nothing short of gruelling. Tom held his position for a moment, easing himself deeper inside, using the fresh blood he’d spilt to his advantage. Harry tried to relax. He trembled against his long frame, feeling the warmth of Tom’s arms encircle his waist. As much as he hated him, as deeply as the pain filled his entire being, Harry writhed against him. 

Tom cupped his jaw, pressing his cheek against his. “Oh, baby, I do so love taking you this way. Oh fuck, you’re so goddamn hot.” He sucked on the line of his throat, listening to muffled groans dying to escape. 

Draco shook his head. His hands planted themselves on Harry’s hips, but his eyes narrowed at the sight above him. An unwilling participant should not be arching, bucking and grunting so wantonly. He reached up, tweaking Harry’s nipple between his finger and thumb. “Harry, are you all right?” 

“Get your mouth back on that pretty cock, doll. Make him feel real good.” Tom attached his lips to the wet spot on Harry’s throat as he resumed kissing and licking the sun kissed flesh. He moved slowly, gliding his hardness through his cheeks. The warmth of his captive’s body, the eagerness from him to push back and meet him drove Riddle feral. Their sexual encounters were always raw and fantastical, but never had it been so passionate. He reached behind his neck, unbuckling the gag. Before Harry could even breathe, Tom twisted his head around and pressed his lips over his mouth. 

Harry bucked wildly against Draco’s swollen lips. Tom invaded his mouth, snaking around his tongue like a serpent. His hand threaded into his hair, pressing Harry closer, locking their mouths as he found himself wanting to pound into him as hard and fast as he could. He turned his head, breaking their breathless contact and gripped his hips. 

“Draco,” Harry whispered as quietly as he could. His head hung down between his arms, his face contorted in pleasure and pain. “Draco, the wand…Give it to me.” 

Barely registering any words, Draco leaned up to Harry’s face and dipped his tongue through his parted lips. Harry shook his head. “Not yet…promise I’ll do anything…please, Draco.” Wrenching his head back, Tom pulled him up into another kiss. 

Harry felt the cold wood of a wand slide through his fisted hand and intensified the kiss - their last kiss…for now. Throwing his head forward, Harry arched into him, meeting Tom’s hammering thrusts. “God, Riddle, fucking come already,” he moaned and cried out, feeling Draco’s warm lips back in position, sucking hard on the head of his cock. He was so close to coming himself. “Fuck! Oh fuck, don’t stop…So good…” 

“I knew…you were made for…oh god…me fucking, Potter,” wheezed Tom between heavy panting. “Such a bloody…shame you’ve got to die.” As the last word left his lips, Riddle plunged in, impaling himself fully into Harry. He threw his head back in a scream as he lost complete control, letting the jarring release take his last ounce of his strength. Tom wrapped an arm around Harry’s neck for support and shuddered against him as he filled him with his scalding seed. 

Harry was ready to burst. He heaved his arms back. The final tug broke the spindle his wrists were bound to. “Dracolater---Dracostop!” he cried, savouring the intense pleasure the blond was adorning him with. Draco latched on; drawing every bit of his hot come with his lips and tongue, grasping his hips to hold him still as he licked the remnants of lust pearled at the tip of his cock. Harry was livid in his hazy nirvana, hoping so badly he could finish fucking the ex-Slytherin’s mouth after he’d slaughtered Riddle. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Don’t you ever listen?!?” 

Draco sat back in a huff and pushed the hair out of his hooded eyes. “What THE FUCK, Harry? Do you like this ponce better than me or something? FUCK!” 

Tom pulled Harry on the bed, his cock still buried deep inside him. He fell on his back, cradling the Auror against his chest. “He loves me. Don’t you, baby?” He bucked his hips against him one last time before pulling out. His arm tightened around Harry’s throat as he pressed their cheeks together, licking the side of his face in the most sinful of ways. “You’re my personal little slut, aren’t you? Thanks for the shag. Are you ready to die for my master, Golden Boy?” 

“Wait--what?” Draco gazed up at Tom in bewilderment. “How did you know he’s the Golden Boy?” 

Harry smirked wickedly at the exact moment Tom felt the tip of a wand jab him deeply in his neck. Pressing his toes into the mattress, he anchored the Death Eater beneath him down before he could scramble out. “Riddle…We’ll definitely call this one ‘number eight’--” 

A powerful flash of green light filled the room, blinding Draco. He threw his hands up over his eyes and buried his head between Harry’s thighs. 

Feeling the body go slack underneath him, Harry sat up and threw his arms around Draco’s neck. “Come here, sweet heart, its okay, it’s over,” he whispered, wiggling off of Tom’s corpse and into Draco’s lap. “Are you all right?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Draco hugged him back very tightly. “Are you okay?”

Harry laughed. “Oh god, I think I’ve gone as mad as you. But yeah, I’m good.” He nudged his toes along side the corpse, finding leverage in Draco’s arms. With all his might, he shoved Tom off the bed. “You don’t remember him, eh?” 

“Should I?” 

Harry nodded. “Try and remember that face…He’ll probably be back.” 

“Not tonight, I hope,” Draco whispered, already forgetting the dead third party lying on the floor beside them. “I think you made me a promise for that wand you’re holding.” He plucked the wand from his hand and tossed it across the room. 

“We’ve got to get out of here. He found us much too quickly this time.” Harry stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head, missing the closeness they once shared. “I’ve got to take you back. They’re going to make you well again, I promise.” 

Draco festered with resentment. He shoved Harry down and straddled over him, trapping his still-bound wrists up over his head. “Goddammit, I won’t go back! I don’t need your help!” Tears welled up in his eyes. He brushed them away thoughtlessly. “My father must have told him. It makes sense, doesn’t it?” 

Harry cringed, knowing how badly it must have hurt him when he realised it. “He’s a slug. I’d never turn you in to Voldemort,” he whispered, and began slowly bucking up against him. The soft waves of pleasure returned quickly, and the change on Draco’s face was evident of his drifting, scattered mind. 

“I know you wouldn’t. You’re so good to me,” he purred. He shimming up the bed with his hand on his cock, stoking it into hardness. “Be really good to me, Harry. Suck my prick all good and dry.” 

“Sure, love, come closer.” He lifted his head and closed his eyes, and ran his tongue over the slit of his cock. Draco arched his hips, sliding it into Harry’s hot mouth. Closing his lips over the engorged head, moulding his tongue, Harry ran it down along the vulnerable underside. 

“I’ve really missed you,” Draco breathed. He watched the cherub-faced Auror teasing his cock, his green eyes looking back at him with something more than just lust. It was the look he’d given him when they once shared this passion. It was the love look. The sweet memories flooded back into Draco’s mind as he rocked himself against his lover’s wet mouth tore through his lips. He cried out so prettily, caressing the man’s face with the tips of his fingers. “I really, really missed you, love.” 

Draco stuffed his aching member deeper into Harry’s mouth. He buried his hands in the wild mane of hair and threw his head back, letting the euphoria build up from his toes and pass over him in waves. The dazed sanguinary of his medication wore thin in his veins, quickly replaced by the soaring rush of his climax. 

Harry lapped and sucked up every drop of his precious juice so attentively. His head fell back into the ratty pillow as he licked his lips and he smiled up at Draco. “You feel better now?” 

Wiping the remaining tears away with the back of his hand, Draco tucked in his pouted lip and nodded. “Yeah, you did good, Harry…You always do.” He stood up and gathered his clothes, eyeing Riddle’s arm poking out from beside the bed. His nose scrunched up and he dove back into the mattress, catching his nemesis by the ankle as he lunged for the wand. “No you don’t! I told you I’m not going back there!” 

Harry growled as he was dragged across the room and shoved into the rickety dining chair. Draco dropped onto Harry’s lap with his long legs wrapped around the chair, holding him firmly in place. “Accio wand!” 

Before he could chuck him off, Draco had the wand jammed under Harry’s chin. 

Harry slumped. “All right---Fuck, I hate you!” 

“You. Sit. Here. Got it? I’ve got to go through whatshisfaces’s pockets for that money.” 

“Riddle…His name is Tom Riddle. How can you not remember--Ah, sod it. Check his pockets then. We have to get moving before Voldemort sends someone else.” He was still cold and his arse hurt like hell but Harry sat in the chair as Draco finished dressing and bent down next to the body of the Death Eater. 

Going through all of his strewn clothing, Draco stood back up and kicked the corpse several times. “He doesn’t have one single fucking pound on him! He was surely going to stiff me!” He kicked him again for good measure before tossing his trousers and overcoat at Harry. “Get dressed fast. We’re leaving.” 

“Mind untying me first?” Harry held up his hands, giving the boy a deathly low sneer. 

“Bah.” Draco waved the wand over him, dissipating the rope. “Hurry up! I’ve got to find that bag with the Galleons. What did I do with it? It was here…” he said worriedly, rapping his index finger on the table in the kitchenette. 

Harry put his foot up on the chair, rolling the leg of his trousers up. “Riddle really is too fucking tall.” He grabbed the linen shirt and threw it on, then looked around on the floor for his boots. “It’s all over here. You threw most of it at me earlier.” 

“Ah, yea, forgot,” said Draco. A knock at the door sent a panic into his heart. Looking over at Harry, who was lacing up one of his boots, he held up the wand in a warning manner. 

“Housekeeping!” 

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” said Harry. “Where in the hell were you a few hours ago, eh!? Call the---” Draco was behind him with a hand compressed over his mouth before he could finish. 

Dragging Harry along with him to the door, he opened it. “Hey, you got any money?” he said to the elderly Muggle woman standing at her trolley. “How hard do you think it’d be for me to get my deposit back? We’ve got to leave.” 

The old lady looked the two men over with fear. “No, sir…I—I don’t know.” Her eyes flitted over Harry, who was wrapped up in Draco’s arms. She strained to understand his muffled whimpering. “You want me to…to call someone?” She glanced back up at Draco, who now looked a lot less cheerful. 

“Go on with yea, we don’t need no fucking housekeeping today.” 

The woman gripped her trolley and moved on to the next room. Harry fell on the floor as the door closed. “You don’t have to be so rough, Riddle ripped me apart.” He stood up and rubbed his lower back. “So, where are we going then? You’ve got nothing. The Ministry will be on your arse in a day or so. You’re father’s abandoned you. What have you got?” He finished lacing his boots while Draco picked all the Galleons up. 

“I’ve got you,” he said, looking up at him. “Whether you want it, at least today I’ve got you.” 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose to block out the pain. “We’ve been through this already.” 

“I love you, Harry. Don’t do this to me.” 

With a sadness that crushed his heart like a fist, he turned away from him. “You know I can’t love you back. I’m so sorry.” 

There was a great silence between them for a moment. As much as he resisted, he wanted so badly to turn around and take him into his arms. Unfortunately, an Auror could never be with a Death Eater, even if that Death Eater was a former one. It was a vow he made, and he was sticking to it until Voldemort’s or his own death. 

Shoving the golden galleons into his jacket pocket, Draco released a ragged breath and nodded. “Okay, I guess I’ll have to deal with that.” 

Harry rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands. Sleeplessness and aching muscles took a heavy toll on his body. “I mean, it’s just too…” He turned around, hearing the loud crack of disapparition fill the room. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly. He stood alone, his chin quivering, his lashes damp. “I love you too, Draco.” 

Throwing on the overcoat, Harry walked to the door and threw it open, refusing to look back.


	2. In the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 10 years before the first chapter. Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort's lead Death Eater, the worst of the worst. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are Aurors-in-training, trying to put an end to the war between the light and the dark sides. Harry is the object of desire to the Dark Lord and young Draco Malfoy, both being exes of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry took an oath to not mingle with the dark side despite how fantastical he found them.

The scent of burning rubber and the black smoke that filled the air mired their movement. Visibility was next to nothing. The sting in their lungs choked their breath. Harry Potter stepped onto a large grassy mound of dirt to survey the situation. 

“I don’t know…maybe four or five. How many do you think you can handle?” He looked down at the young man leaning hard against a concrete slab of wall. He was holding his side, his face turned away. “You all right, mate?” 

“Never better,” grumbled Ron Weasley, Auror-in-training for the Ministry of Magic. He gritted his teeth to block the scream threatening to tear through his throat and ripped the wooden shank of a broken wand out of his hip. He held it up and looked it over. It was once Crabbe’s wand. He tossed it over his shoulder, and Harry watched as it landed next to the portly corpse it once belonged to. “Well, he won’t need it back at least.” 

“Heal yourself up, it’s Riddle,” Harry said firmly, eyeing the statuesque man walking between three others toward them. He swore under his breath, seeing another tall figure come into focus behind them. “Fuck…and Malfoy. Make that five then.” 

Ron pressed his wand into his side, closing the wound. “Five Death Eaters against two Aurors-in-training? Where the hell is Hermione?” 

Harry shrugged. His wand was firmly gripped in his hand. “They’re almost here, we can’t take on this many with Riddle helping-disapparate out of here now!” 

Ron shook his head as his wand fizzled, spurting out tiny blobs of wasted magic all around them. “No good, anti-disapparition spell in place. We’ve been set up.” 

“I thought I smelled pussy!” The shout caused both boys to stiffen. Tom Riddle approached with his brood closely in tow. “Why don’t you both come out from behind that wall and face us like real men?” 

Gregory Goyle gasped like a grief-stricken widow, looking down at the body of his best friend. “No!” He leapt over the dirt mound Harry had vacated and threw himself over Vincent. “What have they done?!” 

Harry threw his back up against the wall, shielding himself and Ron from any sudden hexes. “Don’t look at me, Goyle…it was Ron who iced him. Awful thing to witness…he really suffered.” 

“Harry!” shouted Ron, exasperated. “He fucking stabbed me with his wand—what was I supposed to do?” 

“We were supposed to detain him,” he said as he glanced up at the top of the wall. “We’ll just take one of these blokes instead.” 

“Might I remind you it’s two against five.” Ron pushed away from the wall as three Death Eaters began scaling it. He gave Harry a healthy shove to the side before Draco dropped down between them. 

Both Aurors-in-training pulled their wands on him, but kept their attentions out for the others. Draco threw Ron an intimidating look before flashing a dazzling grin at Harry. “He wants you alive, Potter. Just to talk, and probably to fuck-nothing more,” he said, then cocked his head back in Ron’s direction. “We’re going to off him though.” 

Harry rolled his eyes to the sky while Ron gaped at Draco. 

Tom walked around the wall and dusted off his jacket. “The whole place is surrounded. Lord Voldemort is just over there,” he said smoothly, pointing off to the west of them. “He’s eager to have you back.” 

Harry gave the slightest nod to Ron, and Ron acknowledged, holding his wand upward, taking a defencive step backwards. They were completely surrounded. Cormac McLaggen and Adrian Pucey completed the circle around them, blocking off any escape without the use of force. 

“I won’t go willingly, just so you know,” said Harry. “I’m not going back to him, he needs to get that through his thick skull.” 

A flash of red light smacked into Pucey’s back. He crumbled to the ground. Harry and Ron both grinned and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. 

“What the fuck—it’s Granger!” hissed Riddle, who turned and squinted around to see her through the smoke-covered haze. “Bitch, show yourself!” 

“You forgot about me, Tom!” There were two of them out there now, cutting the odds down significantly. Goyle was slobbering all over Crabbe, and Pucey was out for the count. Ginny Weasley pointed her wand down in Riddle’s direction. “Back away or surrender!” 

Tom looked up, seeing the outline of the two women sitting together on a broomstick directly on top of him. “Oh, poor girl, you look so angry. Why don’t you come down here and let me cheer you up.” 

Hermione clutched Ginny around the waist, terrified of the height. “You just back away now, Riddle, nice and slow. Harry, he’s lying about You-Know-Who…he’s not here.” 

_“Expelliarmus!”_

Ron’s wand flew from his hand and landed in Draco’s. “Can’t keep your eyes off her enough to keep your wand, can yea?” He waved his wand over Adrian, removing the stunner. 

Harry closed his distance with Ron, shoving Malfoy roughly into the wall as he passed. 

Tom smirked at the pretty boy as he stood his ground. “It seems we’re at an impasse here. We’ve both got our agendas; we could make a deal.”

Harry gave him a nod. “Stop this fight and I’ll go…Just to talk, right?” 

“No deals!” shouted Ginny. “You’re worth more than them combined, Harry.” 

From behind, Goyle stood up and pointed his wand at the two girls, creating an anti-gravity mist around them. Hermione fell off the back of the broom and hung upside down. Ginny fell forward and flipped around a few times before meeting Hermione’s fate. 

Draco dove into Harry, knocking him over. Tom grinned wickedly, stunning both girls, watching them plummet to the earth. “Bitches get stitches.” Pucey and McLaggen shoved their wands into Ron’s back and stunned him simultaneously. 

“It’s over, get him up.” Tom walked up to the remaining wizard and peered down at him in victory. 

Draco dangled Harry’s wand over him and wagged his eyebrows. Gracefully, he handed the wand to Tom before yanking Harry up to his feet. 

“Your willingness to be civil will be rewarded, Mr. Potter. I’ll only kill one of them,” he said, moving his wand over the three stunned rebels. “You’re choice. Pick one or I’ll kill all three.” 

Pucey came up behind Harry and wrenched his arm behind his back. Draco frowned annoyingly and shoved him away. “Get your hands off him, he’s not going anywhere.” 

“Don’t hurt them, Riddle. I said I’ll go quietly, I swear,” said Harry. He yanked away from Adrian and stood next to Draco, giving him a slight nudge with his shoe. 

“Yea, come on, wasn’t a fair fight. We got what we wanted.” After giving Harry a poignant look, Draco nodded to the two thugs behind them. Instantly, both young men were on the Auror-in-training, buckling an anti-magic collar round his neck. 

Tom wove his fingers through Harry’s inky-black hair and jerked him over to his side. “I think you’ve bewitched our little Malfoy here. No matter, let’s get going, shall we?”

* * *

Sitting over a small bed, Harry massaged his aching forehead. Bathed, primped, and dressed in a Slytherin-green velvet Eton suit, he looked about as miserable and adorable as a prisoner might be in that situation. He looked up from his moping stance and leaned towards the bars of his small cell, listening to the sound of footsteps heading his way. 

A Death Eater, dressed in full garb, opened the cell door and slid inside. He looked the boy up and down, snorting behind his mask. “Well, well, don’t we look all clean and pretty? Get on your knees, Potter--Chop-chop!” He opened his robes and put a knee up on the bed as he unbuttoned his trousers. “You know the drill, time to suck me off.” 

Harry looked down at the floor and shook his head. “I’m wearing knee pants. You really want me to get down here?” 

“I said suck it! Get over here and suck my cock or you’ll be sorry!” 

Harry pushed the Death Eater’s trousers down his hips and pulled him closer. “I’m already sorry, Draco.” 

Pulling off his mask, Draco shucked off his robes and shoved Harry back onto the bed. “Why are you so god damned stupid? You should have let Riddle kill a Weasley. Do you know how exciting that would have made my day?” He pressed his lips against Harry’s, kissing him solidly before he could retort. 

Harry arched up, prodding his pelvis against Draco’s groin. The filthiness of the cell, the Death Eater’s apparel lying next to them, and the strained groans of the prisoners around them watching their actions merely intensified their hot lust, rather than deterring from it.

“I miss this,” whispered Harry, breaking the kiss to stare down a few of the closest captives. “What are you looking at--fuck off!” 

Draco clamped his hand over his captive’s mouth. 

“Could you please try and pretend to be a little more upset when I pseudo-rape you? You think these blokes won’t tell Riddle you’re giving it up willingly?” Draco whispered into his ear. He bucked heavily over him, smashing his hardness against Harry’s. “Now give me a good cry or something while I slam you up against this wall here.” 

He grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him out from between his legs. Harry’s head bounced off the stone bricks of the wall behind him. He gave off a very convincing groan, his head lolled forward, and he went limp. “There, that’s better.” 

Several prisoners were watching them through the bars of their cells, cheering and whooping, egging the Death Eater on to hurt Harry worse than he was. “You blokes are some sick fucks!” Harry shouted. He fought back against Draco convincingly, gritting, grunting and whimpering pathetically when Draco successfully got his knickers down to his knees. 

_“Ooh, damn, Potter, you look good naked.”_

Draco and Harry looked up, seeing Riddle unlocking the cell to join them. “Oh, fuck, here we go,” Draco whispered. “Hey, um, I’m kind of wanting to do this solo if you don’t mind, Tom.” 

“Fuck that noise, budge over.” He grabbed Harry by the hair and walked him over to the bed. 

Now Harry was truly fighting back. Tom Riddle was vicious, he was a monster. He was Lord Voldemort without the snake-face or insanity. Harry managed to punch Tom in the face, a lucky right-hook that brought stars to his eyes. Riddle brutally twisted Harry’s arms behind his back, forcing a cry out of him. Draco put himself between them, doing his best to make it look like he was helping Tom, but he was intentionally creating a shield over Harry. 

“We’re not allowed to hurt him, Tom. You-Know-Who specifically said to not harm him, remember?” 

Tom sneered at the other Death Eater. “Make yourself useful and unbuckle my trousers, Malfoy.” 

“Fuck.” 

The crowd watching them intensified their cheering. 

“Enough!” Tom and Harry both clinched up in pain. Lord Voldemort entered the cell and shoved his clone off of the prisoner and pulled the man’s knickers back up. “Unfuckingbelievable. You two Neanderthals report to my office for punishment. Get up, Harry, let’s go.” Voldemort took Harry by the hand and walked with him out of the dungeon. He hissed at the other captives and cursed a few of them who looked him in the eye. Harry tossed them all rude gestures. 

“Don’t you look adorable,” the Dark Lord tossed out to him. 

“Oh, this was your doing?” Harry looked down at himself and shook his head with disappointment. “An interesting choice of torture.” 

“Yes, and I’m going to parade you around the castle so that everyone can see how precious you look.” That produced a lovely little groan from the young man, making Voldemort chuckle.

* * *

“You should have his portrait painted in that outfit so we can all laugh at him every day.” Bellatrix Lestrange cackled at Potter as Voldemort showed off his prize. 

“That’s not a half bad idea,” Voldemort replied. 

Harry’s jaw dropped open. He clutched onto the Dark Lord to beg him to reconsider. “Don’t do this to me, I’ll be absolute shit in bed tonight if you do.” 

“Oh, baby, don’t be like that. If I was going to have a portrait made of you, you wouldn’t be wearing clothing in it and it wouldn’t be on display.” The man caressed Harry’s face. “Why do you keep running away from me, hm?” 

Harry clucked his tongue. “We’ve been through this before. You promised to stop the war. You lied. I’m an Auror. Nuff said.” 

“Auror-in-training. And I kept my word about not killing you, didn’t I?” 

“So far,” Harry replied, not entirely sure he would remain living if he resisted Lord Voldemort’s offer to join him again. 

The Dark Lord ruffled his hair. He led him to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?” 

“No, well, will it get Riddle more punishment if I told you he hurt me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then hell yes he hurt me. Maybe you should kiss it and make it better.” Harry was rubbing Voldemort’s growing erection over his robes while he nibbled on the man’s bottom lip. 

“Maybe I will.” The Dark Lord’s forked tongue flicked against Harry’s. They pulled each other’s clothing off and kissed and fondled the other while they worked themselves up. 

“That psycho was going to rape me. Please keep that in mind when you punish him. Draco was only following his orders.” 

Voldemort grew angry suddenly. “Right. You’d say anything to save his arse. Now give me yours!” 

“Ooh, I hit a sore spot.” He knew Lord Voldemort had a exposed nerve for Harry’s rumoured secret relationship with the young Malfoy, but he couldn’t prove it. 

Scowling, Voldemort forced Harry onto his stomach and pinned his arms up behind his back. “You little bastard, you’re going to be sore when I get through with you!” 

“See? This is why I dumped you,” Harry said, bracing himself for a lot of imminent pain. He added “please be gentle!” to the man, hoping he’d consider it. He didn’t. Harry bit down on the pillow he had his face stuffed in to muffle his cries. 

 _“Bloody Malfoy is going to pay this time. Oh, is he ever going to pay,”_ Voldemort hissed at Harry.

* * *

Reentering the bedroom after cursing the two Death Eaters to near death, Lord Voldemort clapped Harry’s cheeks and adjusted the bonds around his wrists and ankles holding him spread eagle on the bed. “All done?” Harry asked him with happy sarcasm. The man was completely mad. His scar erupted with pain. “Ow, ow, ow…” 

He gave the boy’s cheeks one final smack, really hard. “Yes, all done. They’re not going to be able to stand for a few weeks.” The Dark Lord made his way to his desk. “I have half a mind to punish you, too.” 

“Bad, selfish sex wasn’t punishment enough?” 

“Bad? How dare you,” Voldemort said, snarling at the boy. “And selfish? I healed you up, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, you’re a real saint,” Harry replied. “You know, if you don’t release me soon you’ll be raided. Come on, you got what you wanted now let me go.” 

“Your pathetic Auror friends can’t penetrate the wards I put up around Hogwarts. No way, Jose.” 

“Does that mean you’re not letting me go? You promised!” Harry tugged at his bonds, furious. He was dressed again in the Eton suit, looking sweetly frustrated while he glared back at the Dark Lord. “Fucking untie me, Tom. NOW!” 

Voldemort winced and cupped his forehead. “Ow, stop, you’re hurting me!” He snapped his fingers and the bonds dissipated. 

Climbing off the bed, Harry stripped off the little outfit. Wandlessly, he called for his uniform. _“Accio robes!”_

Voldemort was suddenly on his knees in front of him, pleading for him to stay. “I’m going to change! Please don’t leave me!” He clutched onto Harry’s legs with tears streaming down his cheeks. “I promise I’m gonna change!” 

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. He bent down and patted the man’s shoulders. “Come on, get up. It’ll be alright.” He hugged the hysterical man, and walked him over to the bed. They sat down, holding hands while Harry comforted him and calmed him down. “You know it won’t work. We’ve tried it twice, both times were spectacular failures.” 

“I should have killed you when I had the chance.” 

“You don’t mean that,” Harry said, frowning. 

“Yes, I do,” Voldemort replied, and sniffled. 

“No, you don’t. You’re just upset.” 

Voldemort shrugged. “I suppose.” He emitted another wet whimper and sobbed in his hands. “Are you seeing Malfoy? I can take it. I can handle it, just tell me the truth.” 

“Oh, you jealous thing. I’m not, I swear.” 

“That was a lie!” he cried. “I saw you lie. Oooh...” He began hyperventilating. 

Harry took his wand and called for a glass of water. “Here,” he said, holding the glass up to Voldemort’s lips. He sipped it and held the glass while Harry rubbed circles on his upper back. 

“You’re paranoid. I’m not seeing a Death Eater. You know it’s against the rules. Now just lie down and rest, you look sick. Come on.” Harry gave him a sleep draught and placed his hands on his stomach, giving them a pat. “Night, night, darling,” he said, and kissed the man’s forehead. He pocketed Voldemort’s wand and left the castle without resistance.

* * *

Some time later, undetected, Tom Riddle hid in the bedroom walk-in cupboard while Harry showered. Having sneaked inside his flat before he got home, Tom waited patiently for the young man to get off of work and come home. Stunned when Draco entered the flat and joined their sworn enemy in the shower, Tom was determined to make them both pay for being tortured by his master and mentor. He was hurt, incensed by hatred for The-Boy-Who-Lived for getting him tortured again by his hero the week before. He could not get over the love Lord Voldemort had for Harry, the hero of the wizarding world, the bloody fucking bastard who kept his side from taking over the place. 

Tom slipped into the bathroom and watched the men kissing and groping each other under the hot stream of water. He began slow-clapping, startling them both. “What in the hell are you doing, Draco? Our master is not going to be happy when he finds out you’re sleeping with his boy toy.” 

“I…uh,” Draco was at a loss for words. Surely, Tom would tell Voldemort about his and Harry’s secret love affair. 

 _“Accio wand!”_ Harry shouted, but Tom slapped the wand out of the air and stepped on it before it got to its owner. 

“Nope.” 

“Fuck me running,” Harry muttered. 

“Not running, but yeah, you’re fucked, Potter.” Tom tossed Draco some rope. “You wanna keep this abomination a secret from Voldemort? Tie him up, take him to the bedroom.” 

Draco cringed. He was still recovering from his last torture session with Lord Voldemort. His right eye permanently twitched now, and his right hand shook without control. “I don’t think I’ll survive another round of Cruciatus Curses, Harry. What are we going to do?” 

Harry put his hands behind his back. “Just tie me up. Let’s get this over with. Try and get me a wand and I’ll kill him before he tells.” 

“What if he’s already told him?” Draco wrapped the rope around Harry’s wrists loosely before knotting it. 

“He won’t tell until after. He knows damn well Voldemort would be here in a heartbeat if he did. I’ll off him for you, Voldemort will never know.” 

“That’s a really good idea. Sod that sick motherfucker.”

* * *

"Gods, you have the hottest little body, Potter.” Tom tapped the Auror-in-training’s jaw. “Open up, orphan. And no fucking teeth or I’ll do your boyfriend in. Voldemort gave me permission to slaughter his skinny arse if I ever found out the two of you were fucking. He also gave me permission to drag you back to him for swift punishment, and I’m pretty sure he’ll let me kill you, too, after that.” 

“If I cooperate do you promise not to tell?” Harry asked. He was worried for Draco. Tom had the blond tied to the bed and stripped of his wand. 

“I don’t need you to cooperate, you’re just going to because of him.” He pointed at the bed. He was stroking his own cock to keep it hard. “Besides, why wouldn’t you want to cooperate, I’m a much better looking version of your ex.” 

“Says you. I happen to like the way Lord Voldemort looks.” 

“You’re a terrible liar. Now. Open. Your. Mouth. Bitch.” He poked Harry’s lips with the tip of his wand, trying to force it between his teeth. 

Reluctantly, Harry opened his mouth and let the psychopath fuck his face while he tangled his fingers in his hair. Like Lord Voldemort’s, Tom’s cock was massive, choking Harry into gagging with each reckless thrust. “If you tell on us I’ll tell the man you raped me. He’ll kill you, too, Tom,” Harry said to him in his mind. “Just keep that in mind.” 

“Can’t fucking shut you up even with my prick in your mouth.” He slowed his movements, feeling the tingle slowly build up inside of him. He wanted to humiliate the Auror-in-training for as long as he could manage to prolong it. He pulled out and yanked Harry up, walking him over to the bed. He situated him on the edge so that his hands were close to Draco’s groin. “Jerk him off, get him hard so he can fuck you while you suck me off.” 

The ropes binding Draco to the bed dissipated. He sat up and curled around Harry. It was torture watching Riddle man-handle his lover, but he had little choice in the matter. If Riddle told Voldemort that he and Harry were sleeping together the Dark Lord would end his life without thinking. He was insane, completely obsessed with garnering Harry’s undivided love and attention. He would stop at nothing to earn that, including killing off one of his own. 

Harry brought his lover to hardness and positioned himself on the bed to be fucked in both holes. Draco took his arse while Riddle fucked his mouth. He lay patiently on his back while he was used like a piece of meat between them. Draco was gentle while Riddle was rough. The Death Eater fucked his mouth without passion, just slid his cock into him like an inanimate object, as if empathy was something he had none of. 

After several minutes Tom clenched up and came in Harry’s mouth. “Swallow it, cunt,” he hissed, filling Harry’s mouth with his seed and clamping a hand over his mouth before he could spit it out. “You fucking whore. I could get very used to coming in your mouth, fucking swallow it!” 

Harry did his best to appease him, swallowing his come despite hating the taste of semen. He tried desperately not to vomit, clearing his mind of what he was swallowing. “Okay, I did what you wanted.” He felt Draco pull out and come on his stomach. Both Death Eaters had been sated. This was the point in time where Harry should be set free. “Can you please leave now?” 

“Yeah, I’ll go now.” Tom snuggled up against Draco to recover. 

Harry waited patiently for his bonds to be removed. “Can you like, um, untie me so I can go have a good cry?” 

“Cry? You didn’t like that?” Tom dissipated Harry’s bonds to let him dress. He was clueless to anyone else’s emotions. 

“Um, no,” Harry replied while he pulled on a t-shirt. “You blackmailed me into giving you head, you fucking sociopath. And you made me swallow come, I fucking hate the taste of come! Why would I enjoy that?” 

“I didn’t know that. You’ve never slept with me before. How else was I supposed to get in your pants?” Riddle dropped down over Harry, determined to please the pretty boy before he left. “You wanna feel good? I’ll make you feel good.” He took the boy’s cock in hand and stroked it until he was hard. “Do you want me to get you off?” he asked him, determined to please the boy. He worked his cock over to get him rock-hard. 

“Get down and suck it,” Harry informed him, shoving Riddle’s face down into his crotch. Draco grabbed him and kissed him, fuelling him to melt into the pleasure. He slipped a wand into Harry’s hand, who decided to wait until he came before murdering Lord Voldemort’s doppelganger. “Keep sucking, bitch,” he hissed, grabbing handfuls of black hair to force the man to move faster. 

He could sense Lord Voldemort probing his mind, feeling the residual pleasure purling off of the Auror-in-training back to him. Harry blocked him out and pulled Riddle in, sharing the blissful motility with him in hopes that he’d continue. Undoubtedly, Riddle was, in a word, bloody fucking gorgeous. He was drop-dead beautiful in every physical fashion. It was thrilling to watch someone so pretty sucking you off despite how evil his nature was. Harry licked his lips while he fucked the man’s mouth and let Draco leave marks on his neck. Sex was sex to Potter. He’d been fucked by the best and the worst in the wizarding world. Tom Riddle had just become his absolute worst. Harry caressed his cheek lovingly while the man looked up at him with lusty eyes. “Come on, darling. That’s a good monster.” 

“You keep letting me fuck you I won’t tell,” Tom said to Harry in his mind. 

“Fine,” Harry said out loud. “But Draco has to be there, too.” He grabbed Tom’s face and thrust himself deeply into his mouth, hard and fast until he came in his mouth. “Gods, at least you’re good for something, you sonuvabitch.” He shoved the man off him and backed up next to Draco. “So we have a deal? Because if you fuck me over I’ll tell him you made me suck your cock. I swear to Merlin I’ll tell him.” 

Tom wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. He snickered, watching the two love-birds sneer back at him. “Fine. But the next time it’ll be rough, painful. I’m gonna fucking tear your arse up.” 

“Fuck this-- _Avada Kedavra!”_ Tom slumped on the end of the bed. He gave Draco his wand back. “I gave him a fucking chance,” Harry said, shoving the corpse off the bed. 

Draco hugged him. “Thanks, hon. You’re so good to me.” 

They were playing with fire. Lord Voldemort was dangerously insane and very possessive of his living Horcrux. Harry couldn’t resist him, he was trying to keep some peace between the light and the dark sides during the war. He was also very adept at lying to him and hiding his feelings from him. He would never find out that Harry had murdered his younger self. 

Draco transformed the corpse into a tissue and flushed it down the toilet. He and Harry waved bye-bye to it. “Good fucking riddance.” Draco tipped Harry back and kissed him. “Come back to me, love. We’re so good together.” 

“I can’t, I took an oath.” 

“Oh, but you can still sleep with me?” 

“Sure, why not? At least until I start seeing someone else.” 

“Like Lord Voldemort?” 

“I’m never seeing him again. Fucking nutters he is.” 

“Let’s go to bed, I’m tired.” 

“Yeah, come on.” They climbed back into bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms. As long as the war went on they’d have to live separately. Both of their bosses forbid their union. So, for now, this would have to do. And they would take that.


End file.
